WWF: WWF/Anime Crossover Chronicles
by The Smoothsta
Summary: A great WWF/Anime Crossover Fic R & R PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE Thanx


(This is a crossover fic. All anime peeps are adults and no 1 has super powers.........ENJOY) ps. I owe many people... I DONT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
*The Pyros go off as WWF:Raw starts!  
  
Union Underground: Move to the music, play the F**kin music! move it to the music yeah! Let's get it out!  
  
Jim Ross: We welcome you to Raw!  
Jag: What a line-up we've got for you tonight!  
Jerry "The King" Lawler: Are you ready for this? The Rock and Hulk Hogan take on Chris Jericho and Scott Hall tonight!  
Jag: Also, there will be a ton of great matches like Davis vs. Kidman vs. Tajiri in a Triple-Threat Crusierweight title match!  
Jr: And that is starting now......  
Titantron: Get ready for the moto-ride yo!  
  
*Davis's music hits as he walks to the ring.  
  
Lilian Garcia: The following contest is for 1 fall, making his way to the ring, Davis Motomiya!  
  
*Kidman's music hits as he walks out into the ring to the opposite corner of Davis  
  
LG: Making his way to the ring, Billy Kidman!  
  
* Tajiri's music hits as he enters with Torrie Wilson  
  
LG: And making his way to the ring being accompanied by Torrie Wilson, He is the WWF Crusierweight Champion, Tajiri!  
  
JL: WOO-HOO!! I'm in love!Jag: With Tajiri!? Get away from me, you'll move onto me!  
JR:.....uh....anyway here we go.  
  
* The match begins with Davis and Kidman double-teaming Tajiri. Tajiri kicks both of them in the head.  
  
Jag: What a shot! huh King?  
JL: Did you ever see how Torrie has bouncing pupp-  
Jag: King! Kids watch this! We are high-rated!  
JR: I have to tune both of you out.  
  
*Davis gets up and dropkicks Tajiri and then powerbombs Kidman. Davis goes for the count on Kidman 1..2... Kidman kicks out. Tajiri sends Davis into the corner and locks the Tarnantula on him.  
  
Jag: I love this move!  
JL: You love moves!?  
Jag not that way you gay-  
JR: OK! THERES THE TARANTULA!!!!!!!  
  
*As Tajiri turns around, he is met by a spinning heel kick from Kidman. He turns around to get a superkick from Davis. They both go to boot Tajiri but he ducks and Davis and Kidman boot each other!  
  
Jag: How often do you see that?  
JL: Not much!  
JR: Thank God! Normal Commentary!  
*Jag and King look at JR.  
  
* Tajiri goes up top hoping to nail Davis.  
  
Jag: This could get ugly!  
  
*Tajiri attempts a body splash, but Davis moves and headbutts Kidman's groin.  
  
King:AH!  
Jag: Billy won't have children now! That will make an interesting brusie! King go check it out!  
JR: I bet it will, and shut up Jag!  
Jag: OK OK!  
  
* Davis hits a jawbreaker on Tajiri and looks to have this one won until Kari runs out and distracts Davis.  
  
JR: oh no  
King: Look at Davis! He is mesmirized!  
  
*T.K runs out from the crowd and picks the cruiserweight title up, He bashes Davis over the head with it. Tajiri gets a hand on him. Earl Hebnar starts counting, 1...  
  
JR: No not this way!  
  
*2......broken by Kidman! He brings Tajiri down with a hurricanrana and goes up top.  
  
Jag: Here we go, my favorite move!  
King: What?  
JR: I think it's the shooting star press.  
Jag: Yep  
  
*Kidman hits a perfect shooting star press on Tajiri and covers, 1...2.....3!  
  
LG: Here is your winner and NEW WWF Crusiserweight Champion, Billy Kidman!  
  
Jag: Davis had this won if it wasn't for those assholes T.K and Kari.  
JR: Well let's get ready for our next match.  
  
* The scene cuts to backstage where the nWo is....  
  
Nash: Just come out and hit Rock and Hogan with a wrench?  
Hall: No other way....  
  
*Ric Flair walks in  
  
Flair: Hello.  
  
X-Pac: What the hell do you want?!  
Flair: I just want to tell you that Kane is coming tonight and if you interfere in any match, I'll suspend you.  
Nash: Look Ric,we won't!  
Flair: Okay I'm keeping me eye on you guys.  
  
* The nWo laughs as soon as Flair leaves.   
  
JR:I don't want to know what they are thinking......  
Jag: Who does?  
  
*Brock Lesnar's music hits as he comes out with Paul Heyman  
  
LG: The following contest is schedled for 1 fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Paul Heyman, Brock Lesnar!  
  
JL: Now here is a monster!  
Jag: He is a beast that destoys everything!  
JR: yeah just ask the Hardyz,Hurricane,Molly,DDP,Spike,Al Snow, Rikishi, and Maven!  
  
*Brock's music hits but nobody comes out. He is later pushed out as he walks scared. He then runs and and dropkicks Lesnar.  
  
JR: Some good courage from Brock.  
Jag: Yeah until he wimpped out. He likes girls, so he should team with Val Venis or The Godfather.  
King: What about me?  
  
*Brock tries to suplex Brock, but Brock Lesnar gives him a huge spinebuster!  
  
Jag: What a counter by Brock!  
JL: Uhhh which one?  
JR:(sweatdropping)................take a wild guess.  
  
*Lesnar Powerbombs Brock 3 times with Heyman at ringside encoraging him.  
  
JR: My god! Good god almighty! Brock has been broken in half!  
  
*Lesnar hits the TKO. Earl Hebnar then Calls for the bell.  
  
LG: The winner by knock-out, Brock Lesnar!  
  
*Brock lay motionless in the middle of the ring  
  
JR: I think the young man is really hurt.  
  
*Paramedics rush out and load him and leave as Brock watches with a smile.....until The Hardyz arrive and smash him on the head with chairs!  
  
JL: What the hell is this?  
Jag;Hardyz King, Hardyz  
  
*Brock gets knocked out of the ring, but is still smiling.   
  
JR: I tell you that man is sick.  
Jag: I believe The Coach is backstage with the Rock  
  
*Rock is seen to massive cheers  
  
Coach: Rock, Tonight you face Scot-  
Rock: Finally, The Rock has come back, to Philadelphia!  
Rock: Scott Hall, Chico! Chris Jericho, the has-been! you see I have something large, something enormus! What are you smiling about Coach!?! You sick freak!!! That's my big boot! Me and Hogan are ready to kick some candy as-  
Crowd:ROCKY,ROCKY,ROCKY!  
Rock: Coach, I hear you can dance so why don't you dance for us?  
Coach: uhhh, ok (starts dancing like an idiot)  
Rock: Yeah Coach! Wave to the folks at home!  
  
*Coach waves  
  
Rock: Bend over  
  
*Coaches bends over and Rock kicks him away  
  
Rock: And get you're candy ass out of here you sick freak! What in the blue hell was that!? But more important, Y2J, Hall, get ready you're candy asses are next! (leaves)  
  
JR: Well Rock is ready!  
JL: Did you see Coach?  
Jag: Make an ass out of himself? yeah we all did.  
  
*Team Rocket is seen on the Entrance Ramp  
  
Jesse: Prepare for trouble!  
James:Make it Double!  
Jesse: To unite all people within our nation  
James: To extend all evils of truth and love   
James: to extend our reach to the stars above  
Jesse: jesse!  
James: James  
Jesse: Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Jag: BOOO!!! You guys Suck  
  
TT: Christian! Christain! At last you're on your own!  
  
*Christain's music hits as Gold Fireworks fall from the ceiling.  
  
JR: Why does he have to make a dramatic entrance?  
JL: I love Christian's entrance!  
Jag: They all suck!  
  
*Just then, Someone named Shane comes out from the crowd and steals Jr's hat.  
  
JR: Give that back dammit!  
Shane: uuhhhh NAH?  
  
* Runs off like hell into the crowd with JR chasing him  
  
Jag: (Sweatdropping)..................  
JL: What the hell was that?  
  
TT: Yo it's me it's me it's DDP!  
  
*DDP's music hits as he walks out.   
  
LG: The following contest is for 1 fall, making his way to the ring from the Jeresy shore, Diamond Dallas Page!  
  
* Trish Stratus's Music hits as she walks out  
  
Jag: Oh baby!  
JL: PUPPIES! WOO-HOO! You know that music!  
  
LG: And Making her way to the ring, Trish Stratus!  
  
* The Hardy Boyz music hits as Jeff Hardy walks out  
  
LG: And making his way ot the ring, Jeff Hardy!  
  
* The match begins DDP giving James a Clothesline. He sets him up for a flapjack but James back-body drops him. James dropkicks Page and tags in Christain. Christain hits a Reverse DDT on Page  
  
Jag: What a move! Page may not wrestle if he gets that move again  
JL: Yeah whatever, just tag Trish!  
  
*Christian sets up for the unprettier, but Page throws him into the ropes and hits a Tilt-a-whirl slam!  
  
Jag: Great reversal by Jag and King what about Hogan and Rock vs. Hall and Jericho?  
JL: Oh yeah that will be big!  
  
*Page tags in Trish much to the delight of The King, but she wants Jesse. Christian tags her in and the two get into a catfight. The ref tries to seperate them.  
  
JL: I see Trish and a Catfight! Come on ref let them go!  
Jag: I agree!  
  
* Jesse body slams her and goes for the pin 1...2.. kickout by Trish  
  
Jag: That was a close one.  
  
*Trish gets up and reverses a Jesse punch into a Stratusfaction! James then runs in a clotheslines her.  
  
Jag: Oh come on!  
JL: Don't treat Trish like that!  
  
* As Trish gets up she low blows James!  
  
JL: WHOA!  
  
*Trish tags in Jeff Hardy who unleashes with quick attacks. Unknowing that Jesse made a blind tag to James. James low blows him and rolls him up  
  
Jag: It could be over here!  
  
*1...2... Jeff Kicks out! Jeff Tags DDP who blocks a clothsline and hits the Diamond Cutter!  
  
Jag: Diamond Cutter!   
JL: It's Over!  
  
*DDP tags in Jeff Hardy who climbs up top and nails a Swanton 1...2....3!  
  
Jag: It's all over!  
  
LG: Here are your winners, DDP, Trish Stratus and Jeff Hardy!  
  
* Trish and Jeff Hardy leaves as DDP celebrates until someone comes from the crowd and attacks him.  
  
JL: Hey wait a minute!  
Jag: That's Kaiba!  
  
*Kaiba DDTs page and hits an elbow drop on the top rope and leaves.  
  
Jag: What the hell was that!?   
JL: I don't know!  
  
*JR is seen coming back with a top hat  
  
Jag: uh... hey JR!  
Jag and King: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
JR: It's not funny.  
Jag: Shut up fat ass! Yeah it is!  
  
*Tai's music hits as he walks out.  
  
LG: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, Tai Kamiya!  
  
TT: Latino Heat!  
  
*Eddy Gurrero's music hits as he walks ti the ring.  
  
LG: And his opponent, The WWF Intercontinental Champion, Eddy Gurrero!  
  
*Eddy Immediatly takes Tai down with punchs and then, a superkick.  
  
Jag: OW! That rattled some teeth!  
JL: How about I knock your's out?  
  
*Eddy then goes for a DDT, but Tai comes back with a spinebuster! 1.. kickout by Eddy.  
  
JR: Not even close!  
  
*Tai whips Eddy into the ropes and gets a clothesline from Gurrero The both trade punches until Eddy DDT's Tai.  
  
Jag: Does dental insurence mean anything to wrestlers?  
JL: Chris Beniot is a prime example.  
  
*Eddy goes up top looking for the Frog Splash  
  
EDDY: I feel froggy!  
  
JL: LATINO HEAT! Is gonna hit it! HA-HA!  
JR: Oh please  
  
*Just before he does, Rob Van Dam comes from behind and throws him off. Tai climbs up and hits the Tai Splash (a frog slash)to win!  
  
Jag: It's over!  
JL: Another Frog Splash finisher!  
  
LG:Here is your winner and NEW WWF Intercontinental Champion, Tai Kamiya!  
  
*Eddy Gurrero comes from behind and hits Tai with the belt and goes after RVD.  
  
JR: Eddy is a little frustrated  
Jag: A little?  
  
*Scenes shift to Micheal Cole with Ash Ketchum  
  
MC: Ash......Are you out of your mind!?! Challenging The Undertaker!?!  
Ash: Well, I want to be known! I dropped the whole "I wanna be a master!" gimmick and Undertaker will find out what I'm about!  
  
*Coles rolls his eyes as he leaves  
  
Jag: What a Whack-job! That incompatent Putz!  
JL: Undertakers is gonna murder him!  
JR: Like I wanna do to youse two.  
Jag and King: What?  
  
*Speaking of What..... Stone Cold is at WWF having a good time.  
  
Steve: What!? I need someone to face at Judgement Day What?! I got screwed.  
Crowd:What!?   
Steve: I am pissed! Give me 1.....  
Crowd:What!?   
Steve: .....2  
Crowd:What!?   
Steve: 3 beers!  
Crowd:What!?  
  
* As Steve drinks Gohan watches in disgust.  
  
Gohan: Rattlesnake fag!  
  
Jag: I don't know what's going on there but here comes Ash.  
JL: He has a death wish!  
JR: I believe he does  
  
*Ash's music hits as he walks out and takes a mic.  
  
Ash: I have sug-  
  
TT: Keep Rollin! Rollin! Rollin! Rollin!  
  
JL: OH BOY!  
  
*Undertaker's music hits as he comes out on his motorcycle and charges Ash.  
  
*Ash tries Mounting offense, but Taker chokeslams Ash and then the Last Ride.......1.....2.....3!!!!  
  
Jag: It's over!  
  
LG: Here is your wi-  
  
*Lilian is cut when the Undertaker repeatedly nails Ash with a chair.   
  
Jag: Oh come on stop it!  
  
*Misty runs out to try to stop it but she gets the chair also. Finally Hulk Hogan runs out and assults Taker!  
  
(commercial)  
  
JR: I can't believe what we just saw!  
Jag: Neither can I!  
JL: That was chaos!  
  
TT: If Ya smell! What the Rock is cookin!  
  
*The Rock's music hits as he walks out.  
  
LG:The following contest is for 1 fall, making his way to the ring, The Rock!  
  
*Hendrix hits as Hulk Hogan walks out.  
  
LG: And his partner... Hulk Hogan!  
  
*The nWo music hits as Scott Hall walks out.  
  
LG: And their opponents, introducing first, Scott Hall!  
  
* The Y2J countdown starts as Jericho walks down and the match starts in the aisle.  
  
Jag: Look at this place.  
  
* They continue brawling with the Rock giving Hall the Rock Bottom through the table, knocking the headsets off-air.  
  
* Everything starts back, with Hall still knocked out. Rock with punches and a spinebuster to Jericho. Tag to Hogan. Hogan hits a body slam and than a clothesline. Jericho then hits a crossbody into the ropes. He stomps on Hogan, but he hulks up! Jericho looks for a tag, but no one is there! He turns around to get a boot and a leg drop! 1....2......3!  
  
LG: He-  
  
* The Undertaker runs out followed by X-Pac and Nash and attack Rock and Hogan. Hall comes back as the nWo, Undertaker and Jericho assult Hogan until Kane and Bradshaw run out and clean house. They check on Hogan and Rock, who are face down on the mat.  
  
(commercial)  
  
(The headsets have been fixed)  
  
*Matt Ishida's music hits as he gets in the ring with a mic.  
  
JR: We didn't expect this.  
  
Matt (on mic): I have in my hand, shocking news that blasts through my veins and someone else. Triple H, can you please come out?  
  
*The Game's music hits as he walks out.  
  
TT: Time to play the Game!  
  
*Triple H gets into the ring.  
  
Jag: What is Matt thinking?  
JL: Not a smart choice to call out the game!  
JR: I wonder what I will be.  
  
Matt: Trips, I have to tell you something...  
HHH: What the hell do you want!?! Calling me out like that!  
Matt: I'll tell you why, I don't know you well, and you don't know me very well, But we will soon. You see Game,   
I knew there was something about you. Something familiar. Trips, I wanted to know and in my hand is is what that is.  
Jag: What?  
Matt: Well, I'll tell you what mr. Game, I'l  
Triple H: Just get on with it damn it!  
  
(Matt Pauses)  
  
Matt: Well Trips we have mixed blood.  
  
JL: What does he mean?  
Jag: I don't know.  
  
Matt: Not the phrase, we do, we have the same mom, HELL TO PUT IT BLUNTLY, WE'RE GOD DAMN BROTHERS!!  
  
Jag: What!!!!!  
JR: Oh my god!  
JL: How can this be!?!  
  
*Triple H grabs the papers from Matt's hand and drops them in shock  
  
Matt: The papers don't lie! And I would not have figured this out without Vincent K. Mcmahon, my father-in-law!  
  
JR: I can't believe what I'm hearing!  
  
*Vince comes from behind and hits Triple H with a chair! Matt bends Triple H over, hooks his arms and hits a Pedigree!  
  
Jag: Triple H's own move from well, his brother!  
  
*Matt's music hits as Matt and Vince raise their hands over a battered Triple H and leave.  
  
JR: What the hell will happen on Smackdown! My god!  
  
(END SHOW)  
  
Smackdown Preview: After what happened on Smackdown, How will Triple H react!? Plus....  
  
Jag vs Seto Kaiba  
  
James and Kurt Angle vs Edge and Matt Hardy  
  
Lita vs Misty  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Undertaker  
  
Maven vs. Joe vs. Raven  
  
Hulk Hogan and Bradshaw vs. Chris Jericho and X-Pac  
  
Kane vs. Scott Hall  
  
Rock vs. Matt Ishida  
  
R and R stay tuned for more! 


End file.
